ANIMATRONICS CRASHED MY CAR
by ILovetheTalkingClock
Summary: The animatronics make the biggest mistake of their lives. (PARODY. CONTAINS DARK COMEDY. RE-UPLOADED FROM MY DEVIANTART.)


Once upon a time, in Frededy Fuzbahr's PIIIIIIIZZZZZZAAAAAAA, Broken Frededy Fuzbahr woke up all alone on the parts/service room, he checked his alarm clock, it read 4:20 AM, "AW SHIT I'M LATE FOR WORK" He screamed, but but just before he could get his suitcase and get off, he smelled something burning, "OHNO THE PLACE IS ON FIRE" He ran straight to the kitchen, but it turned out Toi Chainka was just making breakfast, Burnt Mountain-Dew Flavored Pancakes w/ Whipped Cream and Blueberries and Doritos On Top, Marinet's favorite. Frededy decided to have some and get to work.  
"FREDEDY THE NIGHT GUARD IS GONE" Cried a voice, it belonged to Broken Boonie, and he was right, the night guard just disappeared. "You suppose we can try and find him?" asked Frededy. "WE HAVE TO IT'S NOT EVEN 6 AM YET" Boonie replied. 'Let's go and get the others" and they did, they brought Toi Frededy, Toi Boonie, Toi Chainka, Monglie, Marinet, Balonn Boi (Actually they didn't take him with), Broken Chainka, Broken Fooksie, FraudBahr, and Sproing Boonie.  
As the animatronics searched, they finally had one place left, outside the pizzeria. They never went outside before, and if an animatronic went outside in the daytime, the government would come in and shoot them to itty-bitty pieces, so they decided not to bother going out in the night time, but to find the night guard, they had to. When they stepped into the driveway, nothing happened. They then found the night guard heading to his car, "What is he doing leaving when it's not even 6 AM yet?" Monglie wanted to know. "Maybe he's late to do something else" Frededy suggested "But if he isn't, maybe we should sneak into the car and give it a go!"  
The animatronics then got in the car and drove it. "H-HEY THAT'S MY CAR!" They heard the night guard scream. However, the animatronics never learned how to drive, since they never been outside the pizzeria before, so they crashed into something. when they woke up, Sproing Boonie was the first to say something. "Where are we Frededy?" "I… don't know." Frededy responded. They were in this huge place with streets and tall buildings. Chainka checked her watch (Though she didn't have hands), it read 6:26 AM, "FUCK WE SHOULD'VE RETURNED TO THE PIZZERIA 2 HOURS AGO" She screamed in fury. All of a sudden, they heard some rap music getting louder my the minute.  
All of a sudden, a poodle carrying a boombox ran by, "A rapping poodle?! Preposterous!" Toi Boonie pointed out. "Yo my name is Fluffy and yo in the big city, now have a look around and-" The poodle was interrupted by her owner, who kicked her and said "WE DON'T HAVE THE BUDGET BIG ENOUGH TO MAKE THIS A MUSICAL" and walked off, taking the poodle with her. "Well that just happened, so… we're in the big city…" Marinet wondered, "How do we get back?" "Easy, just cross the road and use the sidewalk." Frededy replied.  
However, when they tried to cross the street, they caused a big...riot on the road. Only Frededy, Boonie, Chainka, Fooksie, FraudBahr, Sproing Boonie, and Marinet survived. All of a sudden, just when they were going to get going on the sidewalk, THE BIG MEAN POLICE JUMPED RIGHT AT THEM! "YOU'RE UNDER ARREST FOR STEALING A CAR AND CRASHING IT!" They yelled. "OH LOOK, WHAT'S THAT THING!?" Frededy pointed at the sky. "WHERE?! WHERE?!" *PUNCH* *KICK* *BITE* *SLAP* *SPANK* "ALRIGHT, LET'S MAKE A RUN FOR IT BEFORE THE KIDS START CRYING FOR US, AND TAKE THE BODIES OF THE TOI ANIMATRONICS WHILE YOU'RE AT IT!" Frededy cried out, and that's what they did.  
The animatronics ran, and ran, and ran, until suddenly, they were hit by a car, but managed to survive and hijack that car, not learning their lesson about stealing cars, they then drove off the road just to escape the police. Suddenly, *KA-BLAM!* They crashed again. But good news! They crashed into the pizzeria! And not a single child was harmed (Well, maybe except for five children who never learned NOT to talk to strangers but that's a different story.) And Ballon Boi fuckng died! The broken animatronics were able to bring the toi animatronics back to life and make them able to entertain again!  
However, the next day, when the tois were walking around and FraudBahr and Sproing Boonie were preforming, 4 asshole kids shoved an itty bitty crying boy into FraudBahr's BIG FAT UGLY MOUTH. FraudBahr made the situation worse by becoming an ass and biting down the poor thing's head (cue sad airhorn music) and Sproing Boonie was just like "FRAUDBAHR WHAT THE FUCK" and that's when the 1987 Frededy Fuzbahr's PIIIIIIIZZZZZZAAAAAAA closed.

THE EGGND  
(Wait, wrong FNAF game)


End file.
